Caved In Love
by Crystalstarr-chick
Summary: Ok I deleted the old version of this story and am redoing it. Same basic story, new writing style I guess lol Read and Review please
1. Questions

Ok here we go the redone story of Caved In Love, I hope the fans of the original are fans of this one as well ^^ Oh and some chapters might get mixed together to make it longer.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story just yet. But wait one day I just might ^^**

**Caved In Love**

**~Chapter One: Questions~**

After a fight with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha had no choice but to follow Kagome into a cave that was above the battleground. He knew it was a bad idea since the path up to the enterance looked like it was about to collapse, but Kagome was already inside before he could say anything.

"See Kagome, I knew following you was a bad idea. You always get us lost," Inuyasha said half to himself. "Next time don't suggest a cave."

"Fine! Next time just give him what he wants!" Kagome yells as she continues to walk further into the cave, not paying attention to where she is going.

"He wanted you, next time I'll hand you over wrapped in a box!" He didn't mean it but he would never tell Kagome how he truely felt. _'If she knew I loved her she would give herself up just to save me.'_ "Now I'm lost in a cave and to make it worse its with you."

"Well at least Sesshoumaru can't find you, he wont even look for you. Like you said he wants me."

"He wants you to be his mate!"

"Oh I can imagine the torture. Wrapped in his warm arms, on a cozy bed in front of a fire, our babies asleep on the floor; and worst of all there would be no fighting, unlike if it were with you instead," Kagome said sarcasically.

'Thats what she thinks it would be like? She thought about it?' He looks down with a sad expression turning from her, but she sees his face before he turned and she walks up to him putting a hand on his arm.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He pushes her hand off him. "Why do you think it would be like that if we were mates?"

"I don't know, I just said that to make Sesshoumaru sound better."

"Why?" Inuyasha asks without looking up.

"To make you jealous, to make you not want to give me up. To stay with you...er...Shippo, Sango and the others. Mostly you." Kagome whispered the last two words but Inuyasha had heard them still.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Can you hear us?" Someone yells from outside the cave.

"Sango?" Kagome yells back.

"And Shippo. We came to save you," Shippo's voice echoes throughout the cave. "So hurry up." Kagome starts walking towards where she thought the voices of her friends' were coming from but she didn't remember the way and as she started to walk Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"I don't smell them, i only smell Sesshoumaru. He must be trying to trick you into leaving the cave." He did smell then but he didn't want Kagome to leave just yet and he wasn't quite sure why.

"How could he sound like them though Inuyasha?"

"I don't know but how did they know we were in here? They were still with Keade and we were gonna meet them there tomorrow."

"Well maybe..." Kagome tries to think of a way for them to know how they were there but nothing came to mind. "You're right."

"What? Did you just say I was right? Wow!"

"Oh knock it off Inuyasha!"

"No. You said i was-"

"SIT!" Thud.

"Whud you do that for?" He says with a mouth full of rock.

"I told you to knock it off. Not my fault you never listen."

"Are you coming?"

"Go away Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha jumps up.

"What are you talking about? He ran off. We saw him just getting out of sight when we showed up," Sango said.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asks looking mad. "Can you smell Sango?"

"Yes...but I can also smell Sesshoumaru," he says trying to defend himself.

"Thats because you just fought him!" Kagome yelled throwing up her hands in defeat. "Sango keep talking so I can get out of here."

Once out of the cave Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms hugging her. As she hugs back she notices that Miroku isn't with them.

"How did you find us?" Kagome asked.

"Well when we saw Sesshoumaru jumping away we noticed the bloody hand prints leading to the cave entrance. So thats how we knew someone was either hiding or dying. Have you seen Miroku?"

"No I thought he was with you guys but when I didn't see him here I was going to ask you where he was," Kagome answered.

"Well lets go find him," Inuyasha said as he stalked off.

"I didn't know you cared so much," A voice said behind them.


	2. Miroku?

Ok onto the next. Hopefully you guys liked the first chapter, I'm doing this for you guys, my fans, cuz I just...I love you guys -sniffles- lol well anyways here you go.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha**

**Caved In Love**

**~Chapter 2: Miroku...?~**

"Miroku!" They all shout as they turn around.

"Hi," he says, walking over to them as if nothing happened at all.

"Where were you?" Sango asks.

"Sesshoumaru captured me and put me in a room with nothing but a window. Oh how I looked out it and longed for some beautiful woman to come save me. but after five minutes of that I climbed out the window and found you guys," Miroku went on in his usual way.

"That isn't Miroku," Sango whispered to Kagome. Both Shippo and Inuyasha heard it as well being that they are demons. "He hasn't yet tried to touch my butt."

"What do you think Inuyasha?" Kagome asks in a whisper still.

"I don't smell Miroku, only Sesshoumaru."

"Do you think he is working with Sesshoumaru?"

As they are talking no one seems to notice Miroku coming up next to Kagome. Once he is right next to her he grabs her by the waist and starts running, faster then Inuyasha. Kagome only has a second to catch her breath from the speed they are going.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yells as he starts to chase after them.

"Inuyasha, sit!"Kagome yells when she see Inuyasha trying to catch up. Thud. _'Why did she sit me? Doesn't she want to be saved?'_

*Flash Back*

"Oh I can imagine the torture. Wrapped in his warm arms, on a cozy bed in front of a fire, our babies asleep on the floor; and worst of all there would be no fighting, unlike if it were with you instead,"

*End Flash Back*

"Kagome was smart to sit you," Sango said walking up to Inuyasha just as he was able to stand again.

"What?"

"Well that Miroku will take her to where the real Miroku is being held so then all you would have to do is follow her scent to find them both."

Meanwhile with Kagome

_'I hope Inuyasha isn't mad at me for sitting him. I only did it to find Miroku. Sorry Inuyasha.'_

"Don't think I'm bringing you to your friend, Sesshoumaru wants you in his room. I kept that monk in the caves below Sesshoumaru's castle," the fake Miroku said.

"Who are you?"

"The people I work for call me the Napper, I steal people for them and they pay me very well. The people I take from call me the love-napper for the same reason just other way around."

"So Sesshoumaru is in love with me? Inuyasha is gonna be jealous."

"Well he will die if he doesn't get a true love kiss from you in five days. So he will be dead before you know it because Sesshoumaru's castle is well guarded." Napper laughed. "Oh it will be a slow and painful death too." He laughed harder.

Back with Inuyasha

"Inuyasha calm down!" Kaede said as Inuyasha continues to pace around her little hut.

"You think of all the things Sesshoumaru could be doing to Kagome and then tell me to calm down!" Inuyasha yelled throwing his arms in the air and picturing all kinds of things Sesshoumaru could be doing to her as he is just standing her doing nothing. _'He could be touching Kagome. My Kagome! If I find out he did I'll kill him.'_

"Inuyasha pacing like that isn't going to help us find Kagome. We need to sit down and think of a way to get both Miroku and Kagome out of there. And we need to do it fast." Sango said.


End file.
